<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>winding down by sinspiration</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761418">winding down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinspiration/pseuds/sinspiration'>sinspiration</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Possessive Shiro (Voltron), That's it, idk man sheith just love each other so much, look this is literally just fluffy smut, that's the fic, we all know shiro's hand vibrates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:53:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinspiration/pseuds/sinspiration</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mmm," Keith says as he lands on his back on the bed, gazing up at Shiro. He runs his own hands up Shiro's sides and smiles. "Hi."</p><p>Shiro can't help but take his mouth again. "Hey there," he murmurs when he pulls back. "God, you're a dream. Been waiting for you for days."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>488</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>winding down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Destiny/gifts">Green_Destiny</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>guess who actually wrote SMUT wow I almost forgot I could do that.</p><p>A happy sheithlentines to Ayla. You are great!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's a long day for Shiro. </p><p>They're all long, really, but this one had been pretty bad, the tail-end of a nightmare of a week of diplomacy and meetings running long. He’d eaten dinner in his office for the third night in a row finishing up some paperwork, messaged Keith another huge "I'm sorry," and kept going. </p><p>It's close to midnight time by the time he approaches their apartment, but coming home to the love of his life, even when he's bone-tired, has him perking up as he walks through the door. Especially knowing that tomorrow morning he doesn’t have anywhere to be until eleven.</p><p>He fumbles off his shoes and jacket as quietly as he can though, because it’s late and Keith should be sleeping. Keith works just as hard as Shiro does, if not harder, and it’s all too often that sleep doesn’t come easy to either of them.</p><p>But that also means waiting up for each other, and Shiro can’t begrudge Keith looking up at him from his place on the couch, cheek pillowed in one hand, datapad in his lap. Not when Shiro’s so happy to see him. “Hey. Welcome home.”</p><p>“Good to be home,” Shiro says, wishing he didn’t sound quiet so weary.</p><p>Keith sets the datapad down and stands, wrapping his arms around Shiro, and Shiro breathes out, already more relaxed. He gratefully accepts Keith’s quiet, tender kiss, losing himself in just the feel of his husband. Enough so that he makes a mournful sound when Keith pulls back. Then a questioning one when Keith steers him toward the bathroom. </p><p>"Go soak," Keith says. "You need it."</p><p>"Join me?" Shiro asks.</p><p>Keith smiles and pecks him on the corner of his mouth. "Yeah, okay."</p><p>The water does a lot to further ease the tension in Shiro's muscles. Keith curled up in his lap in the bath helps even more. He sighs into the feeling of the last few days draining away and lets out a pleased sound when Keith moves to wash his hair. Shiro doesn't exactly have a lot of it, preferring to keep more of a short buzz and undercut but for his bangs, but the feeling is always nice.</p><p>Of course, Keith moving around to wash his hair means Shiro gets the slip-slide of Keith's skin against his body and the perfect view of his husband up close. And it’s been days of early morning and late nights, missing each other or not having enough time together. It’s something they’re less used to now, too. After working so hard for so long, they wanted the ability to be together, and had fought to make their work allow for that.</p><p>But needs must, and once in a while there are the times where time is an even more precious commodity. All it means is that it’s been too long since Shiro has had moments for himself or Keith, and that by the time Keith has rinsed out his hair, Shiro is less ready and waiting to go to bed and more riled up. Ready to go to bed? Yes. </p><p>To sleep? </p><p>Well... he does have a lot of tension to work out, still.</p><p>As soon as they're done toweling off, Shiro fists a hand in Keith's hair and pulls him in for a kiss. Keith goes easily like he always does, unless he's bratting on purpose. But he’s been wanting too, and so all that happens is that he lets out a pleased noise and presses closer.</p><p>Shiro licks into his mouth with intent, his free hand skimming down Keith's side. He only moves back once Keith is moaning against his mouth, settling his hand on Keith's hip. Firm. Possessive. </p><p>Shiro loves how large his hand looks on Keith's body. His wedding ring glints gold against Keith's skin, and it's enough to get Shiro pulling Keith back toward their bedroom.</p><p>“Mmm," Keith says as he lands on his back on the bed, gazing up at Shiro. He runs his own hands up Shiro's sides and smiles. "Hi."</p><p>Shiro can't help but take his mouth again. "Hey there," he murmurs when he pulls back. "God, you're a dream. Been waiting for you for days." The constant, pressing lack of time to take care of himself--to take care of <em> Keith– </em>is making itself very known right now. Seeing Keith’s body so bare… the possessive urge rises up in him, and he dips down to suck on Keith's neck.</p><p>Keith's sensitive there, and his sharp cry as he arches up underneath Shiro is delicious. Shiro takes his time making a dark bruise, marking his boy. It's been too long since he's gotten to do so, and Keith must feel the same, for how he quickly turns to begging.</p><p>"Fuck, Shiro--god, please tell me you're going to fuck me, it's been ages, <em> fuck–” </em></p><p>Shiro nips at Keith's skin one more time, before he moves to admire his handiwork. "So beautiful, baby."</p><p>Keith looks up at him from underneath his messy bangs. "Not so bad yourself." He shifts, splaying his body out more, voice going breathy. "So? Gonna remind me who I belong to?"</p><p>Shiro knows it’s a goad, but it’s a good one. There’s nothing that gets to him more than the knowledge that Keith is <em> his. </em> Keith knows this all too well, and he’s probably angling for something specific. </p><p>But Shiro has had years to learn how best to take Keith apart, and now that he finally has a chance to again, he wants to do more than just remind Keith how good Shiro can make him feel. </p><p>He wants Keith to forget anything else. </p><p>“I think I will,” Shiro purrs, stroking a hand down Keith’s chest to the flat planes his stomach. His thumb goes to the dip of Keith’s hip, rubbing circles there, ignoring Keith’s impatient shift to try to get more contact. He leans down over him to catch his mouth, bracing himself with his other arm over Keith’s body. Keeping him covered and closed in, surrounded by Shiro.</p><p>As expected, Keith makes a punched-out little noise and his own arms come up to circle Shiro’s back, trying to pull him closer. Keith’s made it no secret that he loves Shiro on top of him, pressing him down with his weight, and he moves like a dream now, spreading his legs to make more room for Shiro to settle between them as Shiro deepens the kiss.</p><p>Arousal licks through him as he sucks on Keith’s lower lip, spark stirring into a fire as Keith moves under him, all warm, willing skin. The whine he gets when he pulls back this time is plaintive, and Shiro smiles down at his husband. “Patience, baby.”</p><p>“I don’t want to be patient,” Keith growls. “I’ve <em> been </em> patient. I’ve been patient forever.”</p><p>He’s not wrong. “Shh, I know. I know, you’re right.” Shiro settles his weight more firmly on top of Keith, pleased at the moan it draws out. “You’ve been so good, waiting.”</p><p>“I have,” Keith says, just a touch petulant. He tugs on Shiro’s bangs. “So stop stopping.”</p><p>Shiro chuckles. And it’s so amazing, how quickly just being with Keith can restore his energy and good humor. “Fine. I won’t stop.”</p><p>Keith’s eyes flash. “Good.”</p><p>Shiro grins, dark and devious, and rolls off Keith to grab the lube, returning before Keith can protest too much. He spoons up behind Keith, pulling him back flush against him, using his left arm to practically crush Keith to his body. Keith just sighs happily, threading his fingers through Shiro’s.</p><p>Shiro presses a kiss to Keith’s shoulder at the same time he presses a finger to his hole, and he delights in seeing Keith jerk a little, as he makes the connection that if he’s holding Shiro’s left hand, it’s the right that’s starting to slide inside of him.</p><p>“Fuck,” Keith breathes out in a long hiss. He wriggles, trying to get more. “God, I’ve been empty missing you.”</p><p>“We can’t have that,” Shiro says as he works his finger in. He crooks and presses as he does so, rubbing it inside of Keith. “Don’t want you to feel neglected, baby.”</p><p>Keith moans and presses back against him as Shiro’s finger slides into the knuckle. “So make–” his breath hitches as Shiro crooks his finger again. “--make it up to me.”</p><p>Shiro presses <em> in, </em> and rubs exactly the spot that he knows will make Keith light up, biting down on Keith’s shoulder at the same time.</p><p><em> “Ah-- </em>hn--fuck–”</p><p>“Good?” Shiro teases, continuing his little massage. A perk to his right hand; it doesn’t get uncomfortable being in unusual positions, and it doesn’t get tired. He could do this all night if he wanted to.</p><p>“C-could--<em> nn-- </em>could be better.” </p><p>“Yeah?” Shiro noses at the nape of Keith’s neck. “Like this?”</p><p>He turns on the vibrations in his finger, keeping it firmly pressed against Keith’s prostate. Keith yelps and jerks forward, but Shiro’s arm is a band around his chest. Keith has no choice but to stay exactly where Shiro wants him and take what Shiro doles out.</p><p>“Well?” Shiro nips underneath Keith’s jaw and turns the vibration on a little higher, all over satisfied at how Keith cries out. “Is that better?”</p><p>Keith whimpers and twists in Shiro’s hold just enough to angle for a kiss. It’s wet and messy and Shiro loves it, loves licking into Keith’s mouth and swallowing up more of his sounds.</p><p>He doesn't let up on the vibrations, but starts to thrust his finger in and out of his boy, just the tip in and then the whole digit sliding back home, over and over again as Keith clutches his left arm with both hands now. Keith doesn’t even make a move to touch his own cock, which Shiro loves. Keith knows intrinsically that Shiro will take care of him and he might be mouthy about it, but in the end, they both want the same thing.</p><p>Eventually Keith’s breathing starts to even out the littlest bit as he settles into the sensations, which is Shiro’s cue to slide his finger out completely, pushing back in with two before Keith can make any noises of displeasure.</p><p>His next noises, instead, are thready moans at the new feeling of fullness. Shiro’s fingers are already large--certainly larger than Keith’s slender digits, but his prosthetic is massive in a whole new way. Two fingers is a <em>stretch,</em> and one that Keith hasn’t had in a while.</p><p>“That better?” he murmurs into Keith’s ear, pitching his voice just loud enough to be heard over Keith’s panting. “Less empty?”</p><p>“Ha--ahn--Shiro–” a gasp. “Love you--love you, <em> nn--fuck–” </em></p><p>“You’re so perfect,” Shiro breathes. “God, baby, so perfect, so perfect for me, love you, love how you fit and move against me, love your sounds–”</p><p>“Shiro, <em> please.” </em></p><p>Shiro keeps thrusting and circling his fingers. “Please what, sweetheart?” </p><p>“Stop teasing, please, <em> hn, </em> please, come on!”</p><p>“You think this is teasing?” </p><p>“Shiro–”</p><p>Shiro turns the vibrations back up--and higher.</p><p>Keith fairly shrieks, hips jerking forward and then back like he can’t quite decide which is better or worse. Shiro grinds up against him as he continues to move his fingers, not seeking his own end yet, but just to get the pleasure of rubbing up along Keith’s body.</p><p>“Kiss me,” Shiro commands, and Keith whimpers and seeks out his mouth. Shiro sucks on his tongue and nips at his lips as Keith continues to cry out, both of them spiralling higher, feeding off of each other, a feedback loop of sex and energy and love.</p><p>When Shiro withdraws his fingers this time, Keith doesn't have anything to say about it; no plaintive whining or snarky comments. Instead he pants, heaving against Shiro’s chest, but Shiro doesn’t give him much more time to breathe.</p><p>It’s been nice to be spooned up together like this, but there will be more time for that later. Now Shiro wants to properly see his husband’s face. In one motion he rolls Keith over onto his back and pushes his knees up, taking himself in hand and sliding in, in, <em> in. </em></p><p>He moans as he moves, because there’s nothing like the heat and cling of Keith around him, and when he looks down at Keith, it’s to see his mouth dropped open and eyes squeezed shut, just a hint of liquid on his lashes.</p><p>Shiro uses his right hand to prop himself up, pleased as always that he has an elbow now to do so, instead of a floating limb. His left hand he trails down the side of Keith’s face, thumbing at the corner of Keith’s mouth. “Open up for me, baby.”</p><p>Keith shudders and moans, and then his eyes open. </p><p>Shiro smiles. “Hi.”</p><p>“Hi,” Keith manages, before turning his head just enough to suck Shiro’s thumb into his mouth. He runs his tongue over the pad of it, eyes sliding shut again. He looks blissed out and Shiro did that. Is doing that. </p><p>And he’s not done.</p><p>The first thrust is slow, to really feel the long slide out and then back in, to know that Keith’s toes are curling as he hooks his legs around Shiro’s waist. Then Shiro bares his teeth in a grin and goes harder, concentrated on the body below, how it arches up and continues its cries.</p><p>“Fuck yes, please--<em> ah-- </em> I can--I can feel you in my <em> spine </em>--Shiro, fuck–”</p><p>“Better now, baby?” Shiro growls. “Not empty anymore?”</p><p>Keith hiccups a laugh that’s almost a sob. <em> “More.” </em></p><p>Shiro can do more.</p><p>He reaches down and finally curls his fingers around Keith’s cock, the precome it’s been producing making the slide slick and easy. He barely needs to put effort into stroking, his own thrusts and Keith’s movements enough to elicit more curses and pleas as Keith gets closer and closer to the edge, until, with one more punched-out moan, he’s coming all over Shiro’s fist and his own stomach.</p><p>Shiro doesn’t stop his thrusts though, even as Keith starts to whimper from oversensitivity and more tears spill his cheeks. He’s close too, won’t last for much longer, but he’s enjoying drawing it out, enjoying seeing Keith writhe in the sheets because of <em> Shiro. </em></p><p>“Fuck, you’re so--so gorgeous like this,” Shiro grits out, “Just for me--all mine, perfect–”</p><p>“Yours,” Keith gasps. “Yours, always yours, love you--Shiro, love you, <em> oh–” </em> </p><p>Shiro comes with a ragged groan, pressing in as far as he can and shuddering through it. <em> Mine. Mine mine mine mine mine. </em></p><p>This time when he pulls out Keith does whine, but Shiro shushes him and goes to grab a towel to clean up. He knows that if he doesn't go right away, he will quickly succumb to bed and Keith, and he plans to spend tomorrow morning drowsing with both. Which means clean and comfortable.</p><p>That doesn’t extend to not just dropping the dirty towel on the floor to be dealt with later. And once that’s done, he climbs into bed and Keith opens his arms, looking tired but eager.</p><p>Shiro chuckles fondly and lies back down on top of him, settling his weight as Keith lets out a happy sigh and wraps his arms around Shiro’s back.</p><p>“I’m going to crush you.”</p><p>“Mm. Haven’t yet.”</p><p>Shiro huffs a laugh and noses at Keith’s temple. “God, I love you.”</p><p>Keith scratches his nails over Shiro’s scalp. “Love you, too. Now shhh. Sleeping.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Mmhmm.”</p><p>They drift like that, as the night pulls them down.</p><p>“Keith,” Shiro whispers drowsily, a sudden thought incredibly important.</p><p>Keith hums a sleepy question mark.</p><p>“Don’t wear a high-neck shirt tomorrow.”</p><p>Keith’s little exhale of a laugh is the sweetest thing, as is how he’s willing to indulge Shiro. “I think I can do that.”</p><p>“Good.” Shiro sighs happily. “See you tomorrow, baby.”</p><p>“See you tomorrow, love.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://twitter.com/justsayins">I'm on twitter!</a> Come say hi :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>